Shattered
by Unsuspected
Summary: He would be her hero again. That was what mattered. That was all that mattered.


He hated her. The way she would glare at him—gray eyes sparkling with rage and disgust—was burned forever into his mind. Every time he looked into those eyes he could feel what she was telling him. She was reminding him. A single glance at her reminded him that he had broken his promise. He said they would be family. He would keep them safe. You would think that after everything a simple childhood promise would mean absolutely nothing to him. However, it meant the world to him. It meant _everything _to him. He had broken so many promises in his life. All of them were meaningless, he thought. Breaking this one should have been no different. It should have been easy. Painless. But it was just the opposite of that. The moment he swore loyalty to Kronos a feeling of no return washed over him. He had left them. And it felt like he's just signed up for his own early demise. The knowledge of something else came with that feeling. What she new him as. Who he was now. Luke the traitor. Liar. Kronos's puppet. He could almost see the words being spat from her mouth furiously. He was no longer the kind, respected counselor all the campers knew him as. It stung. That was how everyone thought of him before. That was how _she _thought of him before. He wished he was still like that, how she thought of him. Back when she did she gazed up at him with admiration. Now, after he had broken the promise, she looked at him with such pure hate in her eyes it was unbearable. She thought he was a traitorous jerk. Maybe she was right, a part of him would always echo when he was faced with the sickening thought. He was what all the campers thought of him now—a liar, traitor, backstabber, and the Titan Lords servant. He hated the feeling with a burning passion, but it was easier than turning back. Turning back was impossible for him. He'd already left them, betrayed them, and broken countless promises—including the one _important_ one he had made in his life. _This_was his only choice. It wasn't undoable.

Was it? He could always go back to camp, apologize, and make everything normal again. Well, he certainly couldn't do that. But he could always do _something_. He should turn back somehow. There must be a way. Nothing could be normal again. He knew that and somewhat accepted the fact. He could stop helping Kronos at least, stop being his slave. So he went to _her_ house and faced _her_. Every detail—well, most details anyway, it wouldn't have done for him to tell her everything—were revealed to her. He wanted to erase all of his mistakes. He wished there was a way to sweep up all the broken pieces of his conscience. When he was done explaining, her glare almost softened—like she hated him more than anything, but dearly wished that he would be safe and live. It was hardly noticeable, but he took it as a sign that he might be forgiven for breaking the promise. He'd have to do something huge though. It would never be easy to regain her trust or get her forgiveness. He didn't blame her, and quite honestly, he was glad it wouldn't be easy. It wouldn't feel right to him. However, there was something else he had to do first: give himself up to the Lord of Time. Just one more mistake for him to make before he fixed it all. He knew that was the way it was supposed to be.

So he was Kronos. It hurt, but the titan ad taken his body. This was the way it had to be. Just this last offense. She wouldn't be disappointed in him anymore. She wouldn't hate him anymore. In her eyes would be that same glow as before making it clear she treasured him more than anything else in the world. He would be her hero again. That was what mattered. Hat was _all _that mattered. He would do anything for that. Anything. Even this. This would fix everything eventually… He would make it right. He wouldn't be a liar, traitor, jerk, or servant. He would be her _hero_.

This is it. This is his last chance to show her that he hasn't forgotten. That he never forgot. So many years after it was made, he's remembered his promise. He knows it isn't meaningless. He knows it's been broken, but mostly, he knows that he needs to fix this. He needs to undo it all, rewind his actions, save them. Save _her_. It's obvious he doesn't have much time, though. Kronos's power is becoming too strong too quickly. That's why he fought them. _Her_. It was the very last thing he wanted to do, but he has zero control over this. He's being forced to. Then, he hurts her. That was it. That was too much for him. She was hurt and it was his fault. It exits from her mouth. Another reminder of the promise. Like he'd forgotten about it. But he needed it. She had to say it. It had to be her voice. If it weren't he would never have been able to truly free himself from the control of the Titan. She had awoken him. Now he could almost stop the Lord of Time. Maybe he could stop him from reaching his true form…But he had to do something major to fix this all and make it right. The prophecy became clear before his eyes. The knife, her knife. The knife he'd given to her alone with the promise. That blade would be the one to kill him. And he would be the one wielding it. Seconds after it he thought of it, it happened.

The feeling of dying was impossible to describe. At first it was painful, but the rest was hardly recognizable as anything at all. He could never figure out exactly how he felt. Only one thing was clear to him then: he had made things okay once more. The sense of relief that accompanied the realization washed away the sound of a strong breeze sweeping him away from everything.

* * *

**A/N:I'm kind of iffy on the editing. FF told me undoable isn't a word, but Microsoft Word said it was. Also, I looked over this about three times, but I could never really figure out if some parts were okay and good replacements. In addition to this, this is also the first thing on that I have actually had to write and type. Because sometimes ideas hit you at the worst times. I know it jumps around a bit, but as you probably know, I'm working on that. Overall, I'm ish with this story. I may change it later. Probably not though. My first inspiration for this was having "My Immortal" stuck in my head. That lead toLuke, but with a totally different idea. Then, when I was writing this, I was listening to "Tidal Wave" and I thought how some of it could work with this, therefore, some lines of this piece could very easily remind you of the song, though I did not intentionally use the lyrics of any song. But the broken conscience line or whatever, was scrawled into my notebook when "All I see is a shattered concience staring right back at me" was playing which is why I chose the name "Shattered" for this. Enough with my rant. You don't want to hear it anyway.  
-Lexi**


End file.
